


黄昏余晖褪尽之时

by partialeclipse



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, 两个笨笨相互喜欢的故事, 虐到不舍得写出来的be, 黑魔法
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse
Summary: 来之不易的双箭头💖💖





	1. Chapter 1

厚重的书脊荆棘缠绕，封面是落满了灰尘的盛放玫瑰。起死回生的秘术，牺牲了几代人才得以严守的禁忌，统统记录在这本书中，唯一的缺憾就是丢失了最后两页:不知被谁草草地撕去，科洛雷多演算了半个月，才勉强把这个魔法补全  
科洛雷多有足够的理性让自己知道现在在做什么，这件事情让他有种征服感，尽管十分邪恶，并且带来了巨大风险。  
失传已久的黑魔法被引燃，邪恶的力量在他的血脉中流淌而过，一阵眩晕之后，他终于得偿所愿——莫扎特坐在他的面前，一脸的茫然。  
"怎么又是你？"惯常的语调，自从他们分手以后，莫扎特对他就只有十二分的不耐烦。"你又要我做什么？"  
施法结束的主教大人有些脱力，对着前恋人的冷言冷语抿了抿嘴。  
"这是哪里？你又要把我关在什么地方？"莫扎特有些聒噪，即使科洛雷多没有理他他也有数不清的埋怨，他们分手的时候确实难堪，科洛雷多的贵族身份不允许他低头，太多的小事误会积累——现在科洛雷多的角度而言——爆发的时候一发不可收拾  
科洛雷多终于能喘上气的时候，莫扎特的身体已经变得有些透明了——看来这个魔法基本无害，只是效果有些不持久。  
莫扎特始终和他保持了一定的距离，发展自己正在消失的时候跳了起来，把手递到他的面前:"科洛雷多！这是什么新鲜的玩意儿！？"  
对魔法的好奇心，在死后也没有凉透。  
"你在消失。"科洛雷多平静地陈述，苦心研究半个月，结果却是又尝了一口分手时候的苦涩，这下他大概是能说服自己，永远都不要再想起他了。"你在两年前就去世了，我只是改进了一个魔法，把你召唤了出来。"  
"我？去世了？"莫扎特有些难以置信，"可是我觉得我好像还活着，这个魔法……真有意思……"  
科洛雷多心里还有些雀跃，莫扎特一下子就能领会他半个月来钻研的价值  
只是有些可惜，他快要消失了。

"要是我还活着就好了……"莫扎特低头喃喃自语，做到了科洛雷多的身边。  
这么近的距离反而让科洛雷多放空，莫扎特把自己的手放在他的手上，一点点的看着自己消失。

空气安静了半刻，一时间只剩下时钟走过的声音  
"对不起。"两人几乎同时说出了这个词。  
最后一刻，莫扎特在科洛雷多的唇上就下了一个蜻蜓点水般的亲吻。  
熟悉的气息与触感稍纵即逝，像是无数次他们曾经做过的那样，却又不太一样，搞得科洛雷多心怦怦跳了一阵，安静下来之后莫扎特已经消失不见，唯一能证明他来过的只有脸上半干的泪痕。

温度的阳光伴着稍有些寒意的风，洒在科洛雷多的桌子上，夏秋交替，金黄色的叶子簌簌落下。孤独总是主教生活中的主旋律。  
再试一次，科洛雷多对自己说。  
黑魔法的算法又被改进，可以延长他停留的时间，可以耗费更少的魔法。  
更何况从上次施法已经两个月过去，科洛雷多也没有觉得身体哪里不妥。黑魔法的危害是真，但这个似乎是临时性安慰性质的小小咒语似乎并没有那么强大的副作用。  



	2. Chapter 2

每一次回忆，总会让记忆发生微妙的偏差，直至最后科洛雷多再也记不清那个吻。  
夜半的寒风萧瑟，魔法结束的那一刻，科洛雷多的手心绽放了一朵玫瑰，标志着算法接近了魔法的本质。魔力的微光黯淡下来，手中的玫瑰也四分五裂，花瓣散落一地。  
"你怎么又把我叫醒了……"被召唤的定定地看着科洛雷多，然后将他拥入怀中。无数柔软的亲吻，填补了记忆的空白，理顺了深夜的万千思绪，仿佛他从未离开过一般。  
分开的时候科洛雷多气喘吁吁，咳嗽着把他推开。遗传了家族的强大魔力，自然也要接受随之而来的代价。  
"我原谅你了，大部分的事情。"莫扎特说。"当然，如果你再这么傲慢的话，你还会再次失去我。"  
"我还有三个小时十七分钟就会再次失去你。"  
莫扎特捂着嘴做了个惊讶的表情，三步两步把窗帘拉得严严实实，"你那个讨厌的管家还在吗？"  
"不在，这里只有我一个人。"  
"好，那你可以叫得大声一点。"

希罗尼穆斯的府邸总是人头攒动，私会的时候莫扎特每经过一个拐角都要吓坏一个女佣，直到科洛雷多明令见到他就要当作没看到，这才让他真正有了地下恋情的感觉。  
"你真的是我见过的做爱最安静的人。"莫扎特在他耳边带着挑衅地说道。  
科洛雷多喘得很急，咬着嘴唇，像是和自己过不去一样强迫自己不发出任何声音。莫扎特只能从他的喘//息分辨他的意思。  
莫扎特在心里默默地给这些频率不同的喘//息分类，急促的轻//喘是舒服，大概能打4分;如果是时不时深吸一口气就是爽到，应该能拿6分，这时候如果再努力一下的话他大概会攥紧身下的毯子，夹着他的腰。偶尔有那么几次他会边喘边哭，大颗大颗的泪水落在枕头上，这时候最好停下来安慰他，搂住他从脖颈开始，落下一连串的吻，到乳尖到小腹，这时候他便会催促他继续。曲线救国，这是相处了一段时间之后莫扎特才总结出的事情。  
主教总是带着严肃又高傲的面具，从来都不会准确又坦率的表达自己心里的想法，就连上床都不例外。  
莫扎特在心里偷偷地为这次打了个八分。

🎵🎵🎵  
"不用开灯吗？"  
带着淡淡的香味，科洛雷多回到床上的时候莫扎特正在翻他的笔记，"这个算法在这里其实还能改进一下，你有笔吗？"  
挥一挥手，一直崭新的羽毛笔落在莫扎特正在慢慢消失手中，莫扎特想要没能捏住它，只能遗憾地看着它穿掌而过，"看来只能你自己写了。"  
"看来我们应该先做正事的。"科洛雷多拾起笔，按着他的思路修改自己的草稿。  
"正事？刚才那个才是正事，这只能算消遣。"莫扎特压低了声音，尽量不打断科洛雷多的思路。  
科洛雷多写着公式的手还是停了一下。  
"嘿，这里漏了一个括号。"  
高潮的余韵还未散去，稍微的疼痛也能让他回忆起方才的旖旎。  
莫扎特的声音越来越微弱，沉浸在公式算法中的科洛雷多猛然抬头，仅仅瞥见了他嘴角的笑意。  
掏出怀表，三个小时十七分钟一分不差。  
夜雨打在窗沿，透进湿凉的桂花香味，带着悲伤将他淹没。  
🎵🎵🎵


	3. Chapter 3

黑魔法总有让人欲罢不能的魅力，让人沉迷其中，让人无法自拔。科洛雷多觉得寻找一根合适的按摩棒会是一个更好的选择——没有被撞破的风险，也不用担心会被烧死。  
"这里……"科洛雷多的拒绝不干不脆，此乃对付渣男的大忌，"不可以……"  
"不可以？你下面可不是这么说的。"莫扎特把他的礼服用力往下拽了拽，胸口到小腹，衣服遮住的地方都布满了艳红色的吻痕。  
繁文缛节，礼服穿了一层又一层，废了不少时间，现在都堆叠在腰际。

"如果你拒绝，我就不会做下去。"莫扎特这么说过。

科洛雷多完全可以拒绝的。  
门外的乐队演奏着逐渐激昂的舞曲，把他们的发出的声音盖过。门外有人拥吻，后脑勺撞在门上，把科洛雷多吓得不轻。家庭宴会，这时候被发现就意味着整个家族都会知道。  
"门锁了吗？"  
"嗯……忘了……"莫扎特专心研究如何把他剥得更干净，心不在焉地回答，"没锁。"  
科洛雷多的神经十二分的紧张，屋外传来调笑的声音，一方像是喝醉了酒，摸索了半天也没有摸到把手。  
看着门把手动了动，科洛雷多绷紧了身子，拍着不知天高的年轻的胸口:"莫扎特，莫扎特！去锁门！"  
介于生气与害怕之间，科洛雷多呼吸急促，连胸口都覆上了一层薄汗，莫扎特却置若罔闻，专心地吮吸他的乳尖，把他的胸捏成这样那样的形状。  
那门锁转动了几下，在科洛雷多的恐惧与惊惶之中，又安静了下来，连同交响乐的伴奏也一并停止。  
一起停下的还有科洛雷多的呼吸。  
"沃尔夫冈·莫扎特！够了！"科洛雷多想要把他推开却被凌乱的礼服包裹得像个拆了一半的礼物盒，"你这个嗯……王八……蛋！"射精的同时还不忘咒骂，这点真是怎么也改不了，唯一的差别就是现在的他会马上捂住自己的嘴巴，仰头让余下的呻吟化作喘息。  
膝盖发颤，他觉得自己随时都会跪倒在地。莫扎特站起来，让他靠在自己的肩膀上，低声在他耳边说:"只有王八蛋才会想尝尝你的精液是什么味道。"  
一层层地再帮他穿上那套礼服，在月光下反复地确认没有疏漏失礼的地方。"不要乱跑，我明明告诉你了。"  
"你记下来了吗？我的身体是从十一点四十七开始消失的。"似乎没有必要，莫扎特还是认认真真的抹平了自己衣服上的褶皱。"我只是觉得我快要消失了才来找你的，是因为你的算法有误差。"  
科洛雷多被怼得无话可说，只能换一个角度继续和他辩论:"你，一个去世了两年零三个月的人，如果出现在这种地方……"  
"我知道，我知道，他们会把你抓住烧掉。"莫扎特帮他理了理头发，这个动作像是顺毛"别担心，我做了伪装的。"  
"对，的确会烧死我，但是我只是不想失去你……"皱着眉头，在他面前这么坦诚有些不自在——还没有在他面前脱光衣服舒服。  
不过有了一次之后，坦白面对自己心里所想，仿佛也不再是什么沉重的事情。科洛雷多说的时候舌头轻快，像是吃了莫扎特写下的音符。  
莫扎特笑得傻乎乎的，怎么也藏不住那份雀跃，嘟着嘴在他的脸上乱亲一通，逼着他把那些音符通通咽下。


	4. Chapter 4

折腾了大半年的研究终于有了进展，科洛雷多应付完刊物发表的事情，脱力地靠在椅背上胡思乱想。  
如果莫扎特知道了的话一定会很高兴。  
这个念头不由自主地在脑海中扎下了根。  
第四个失眠的夜晚，科洛雷多懊恼地掀开被子，穿上睡袍往地下室走去。  
工作室的地板上新铺了一块地摊，召唤用的魔法阵被编进了织物的图案中，又被无序的图案掩盖，本就是失传的魔法，别人看来只会是一块别具情调的装饰。  
莫扎特出现的时候连带着散落了满地的蔷薇，科洛雷多一阵烦闷，处理这些魔法副产物可不容易，上次那一朵就让他提心吊胆了半个月。  
显然是对这块柔软织毯的触感满意，莫扎特坐在地上，将蔷薇花瓣扫到一边，头也不抬地问:"你是有什么好消息要告诉我？"  
"对。"一叠文件递过去，莫扎特没有拿反而握住了他的手腕，将他拉到身边。看到科洛雷多目不转睛地看着他却没有坐下的意思，拍了拍自己身边这块没有花瓣的地方。  
他的体温比仅仅穿了睡袍的科洛雷多温暖许多。科洛雷多在心里默默地感恩神的造物，如此条理清晰逻辑严明，处处彰显着理性的美学，失神半刻，把他拉了起来，"不要研究我的地毯了，明天是教廷的研讨会。"  
"你邀请我？"  
科洛雷多抿着嘴不做声。  
莫扎特会意，转了个圈坐在他的凳子上:"跟你说了多少次！不要乱跑！你这个蠢货！"学着他的样子摆出一副凶相。  
"哼！"科洛雷多恼羞成怒，衣服一甩转身离开。  
卧室门砰地一声甩在莫扎特的面前。  
不过莫扎特不吃这一套。  
这样的把戏科洛雷多拿手得很，从小到大，也只有莫扎特这个不知天高地厚的蠢货，敢在他面前把下巴抬上天。

科洛雷多穿着他那身红色的礼服接受他那顶纯金的桂冠，教廷代理人穿了一身白色的长袍，巨大的兜帽遮住了大半张脸，上一个台阶的动作都小心翼翼。  
科洛雷多站在那儿百无聊赖的分神:要是他踩到了自己的袍子或是没看清脚下的台阶，会不会失手把自己的桂冠摔得歪七扭八。  
兜帽下的抬起头，冲他灿烂一笑，科洛雷多的心仿佛被拽了一下——莫扎特真是狗胆包天了敢来这里！  
严肃的面具崩盘片刻又恢复了原样，一如既往地勾出一个疏离又高傲的微笑。  
"恭喜您。"  
"谢谢。"  
像陌生人一样握了握手，莫扎特转身离去。

直至夜半，科洛雷多才抽空去寻找莫扎特——希望那个笨蛋不要傻乎乎地和他们一起回到教廷！  
月光洒落的庭院，大理石的砖墙都透着神圣与庄严。  
"嘿！你在找我。"  
"你还知道回来！"科洛雷多咬牙切齿，又不敢太大声，"你怎么不和你那群老朋友一起回梵蒂冈算了！"  
"嘘，小声点儿……"莫扎特做了个安静手势。  
"你知不知道这群是什么……"话说一半被他的吻强制打断。  
横渡吊桥时会因为紧张，产生口渴感、心跳加速、肾上腺素分泌加快。而这些现象，常会被误认为是情动的表现。  
这个吻缠缠绵绵，让科洛雷多觉得缺氧。  
舟车劳顿，加之白天见到莫扎特之后一直紧绷的精神终于得到一刻的放松，口渴、心跳、肾上腺素，科洛雷多在一阵晕眩中跪倒在地。  
"希罗……！"  
恍惚间听到莫扎特的呼唤，科洛雷多勉睁开眼睛，却只能看到白色大理石雕刻的圣母，带着慈爱又怜悯的神情，居高临下地看着他。  
即使是罪不可赦的自己，仿佛也能得到她的宽恕与祝福。  
🎵🎵🎵

这个研究起于莫扎特，他完成了研究，莫扎特为他带上了桂冠。  
科洛雷多永远也不会忘记他第一次展示研究成果时的样子。那时候研究还远没有成型，空有框架，细枝末节有待雕琢，那时人们看到还只会嗤笑一声——莫扎特的研究方向是通过乐器共鸣增幅魔法的作用范围——确实异想天开。  
考核时一身白衣的莫扎特演奏了管风琴，音乐与魔法交织，坐在长椅上有幸聆听了首秀的科洛雷多那时还没意识到他是这个时代最有天赋的魔法师。

晕眩感让他觉得无助，心里只有"要管好莫扎特"这个念头。幸亏算法得当，不至于像前几次那样堪堪维持十二小时。

科洛雷多醒来的时候天已经亮了，今天的行程轻松，是留给研究者相互交流用的。  
科洛雷多以身体不适为由没有参加。  
"我只是太累了。"  
"对，所以你得休息一下。"  
"我不用一直休息——"  
"停停停，别告诉我你们这些皇室贵胄都拿做爱当茶余饭后的消食运动。"莫扎特朝他比了个停下的手势，"你看，这么大的太阳，你要是喊出声整个梵蒂冈都会知道你……"  
一个枕头打断了他接下来要说的话。

沉默了一会儿，"想想办法，让你自己留下来。"科洛雷多闭着眼睛说。  
"你研究了这么久都没找到让我留下来的方法，你觉得我可以？就靠这么二十几个小时？"  
"靠音乐增益呢？"  
"你试过了？"  
"嗯，但是我做不到，旋律没法和算法兼容。"  
"又要让我写谱子……"莫扎特小声嘟囔了一下。  
"我可没让你写！"说完之后科洛雷多也觉得自己的抱怨有些滑稽，飞快地补了一句:"小提琴在那里。"


	5. Chapter 5

要说萨堡主教的排场——宽敞的马车，每个角落都被丝绒软垫包裹，车轴由缓冲材料配合魔法打造，哪怕再长途的旅程，都不会让乘客感到腰酸背疼——当然上述都要求在合理使用的情况下。  
科洛雷多的长袍下一丝不挂，靠着软垫，一条腿撑在软垫上，袒露欲望，仰头呻吟。  
莫扎特跪坐在地上，一寸一寸地亲吻着他大腿内侧的肌肤。  
细碎的头发扫过，肌肉也跟着颤抖。科洛雷多是法师里身材最好的，毋庸置疑。  
"你要舔到什么时候！"  
"嗯……不知道，"说话的时候莫扎特也没有放下他的事业，"你这里一根手指都塞不进去，你又没有润滑液，你要我怎么办？"  
拌嘴的时候马车停了下来，过境例行检查。  
伸手递出家徽，士兵恭恭敬敬地为他放了行。  
呼吸屏住了半刻，直到确认走进了希罗尼穆斯的府邸，他才敢低声地喘息。  
莫扎特贱得很，非要在他过境的时候舔他的后穴。  
过于舒服，心理还是生理的舒适，就连马车已经停在自己府邸，科洛雷多都是过了好一会儿才反应过来的。  
披上法师的长袍，和带着兜帽的莫扎特最后交换了一个吻。  
莫扎特坐着马车去后门。  
管家和女仆站成一排，低着头等候多时了，

"这里真的好不方便，差点又迎面遇上你的女仆。你这里到底有多少人？"莫扎特头上还带了几片落叶，手腕还有一条红痕，显然是翻墙业务生疏了。"你说他们发没发现你长袍下面什么都没……"  
一把被推到床上，像是落入了狩猎陷阱的猎物，莫扎特被上上下下，仔细审视了一番。  
半夜的奔波，头发没有了发胶的束缚，一缕一缕地垂下来。终于能悠然享受猎物，科洛雷多露出尖牙利齿朝他的脖子咬去。  
尽管带着下一刻就会皮开肉绽的气势，很快莫扎特就发现，这只是橘猫装腔作势的撒娇而已。  
捏一捏他的耳廓，舒服的时候用呻吟告诉他，他就会变得开心又骄傲。就连含住他的性器的时候都会加倍的卖力。  
科洛雷多一般都是作为被取悦的那一方，但是如果他想，他也可以做得很好。  
被莫扎特的精液呛到，坐在一旁咳得一句话都说不出来，等他终于有力气骂人的时候莫扎特已经开始卖力地开始工作。  
舌头的触感和手指完全不一样，还自带一种古怪的羞耻感。科洛雷多趴在床上了把脸埋在枕头里，感觉到莫扎特冰凉的鼻尖，一下一下地轻蹭那个地方。  
科洛雷多心里突然有一种很奇怪的感觉:莫扎特仿佛从来没有离开，从始至终，自己的别离伤悲不过都是一场悠长梦，一切的苦痛，都将在黎明之前消散殆尽。  
那双能谱出一连串悦耳音符的手曾经属于萨堡，属于维也纳的所有人。  
而现在却只能取悦他一个人。  
他的莫扎特是只属于他的沃尔夫刚莫扎特。科洛雷多这么想着，弓着腰射在了他的手里。  
"嗯？这么爽吗？"莫扎特轻笑一声，故意这么问他。


	6. Chapter 6

科洛雷多忙了小半年，学术邀约一个接一个，回到萨堡的时候，种在实验室的蔷薇已经开了花。  
纤弱的枝条攀附着窗栅，向外面蔓延，在完全无人照料的情况下全力汲取阳光与露水。  
科洛雷多风尘仆仆地赶回来，站在门口失神片刻，才拿出了小提琴。  
旋律早已烂熟于心。这次的旅途算是收获颇丰，算法得到了几位老师的提点，改进了许多不足。  
演奏结束，科洛雷多不住地咳嗽起来，太多的行程，很久都没能好好休息一番。  
撑着桌子止不住的咳嗽，抬头见到的是惊慌失措的莫扎特急冲冲地冲他走来，习惯性地做了个治愈法术的动作。  
科洛雷多觉得他这个样子有种似曾相识的感觉。  
他母亲去世之后他从维也纳回来，也是这个样子，扑在他母亲的身边，可惜那时已经回天乏术。  
莫扎特擅长的是治愈，再通过音乐，扩大法术的作用范围，在实战中颇为高效，"我忘了……我没有魔力了……"担忧又失望的语气，无能为力的样子让科洛雷多觉得愧疚。  
莫扎特已经原谅他了，尽管只是大部分的事情。剩下那点科洛雷多不用确认心里也清楚得很，寂寞就是对自己的惩罚。  
科洛雷多亲手将他的母亲接入了萨尔茨堡的府邸，却没能保护好她。

斑斑点点的血迹，像是蔷薇的花瓣落入手心。  
莫扎特什么都做不了，只是陪在他身边。  
蔷薇隐约的香味，还有莫扎特的陪伴，再寂静长夜仿佛也没有那么难以度过。  
🎵🎵🎵  
"这段旋律有点问题……"莫扎特坐在桌子上，分析科洛雷多的乐谱，"我记得以前我写过一首奏鸣曲可以用上，但是放在了……"  
想了半天，莫扎特抱着手臂开始转圈。  
"教堂的钢琴教室。"  
"啊！"莫扎特一脸赞赏，"你记得！"  
科洛雷多当然记得莫扎特的任何一首曲子。

一身白衣的莫扎特推门的那瞬间，迎着洒了满地的阳光，踏过轻微发出吱呀声的地板，空气中弥漫着一股松香，书架上摆满了唱诗班排练的谱子，钢琴的原色木料因为多年的演奏，微微泛着光，却依然纤尘不染，几张桌子随意地摆在一边，和记忆中一模一样，仿佛是从尘封的盒子里偶然掉落的老旧相片。  
莫扎特把窗帘拉了起来，"可不能被别人发现我在这儿。"

看到一排的文件，莫扎特一个一个点过去，科洛雷多倒是笃定，直接把那张谱子抽了出来。  
"你先拉一遍，我看看有什么问题。"莫扎特的语调温柔又严肃，是惯常教导贵族小姐们的方式，科洛雷多现在也有幸享受同样的待遇。

"嗯……除了这个地方，我示范给你看，这里的旋律是这样的……"莫扎特坐在钢琴前，把他弄错的地方弹了一遍。  
认真的样子也和记忆中无异。  
"该你了。"莫扎特转过头看着他的时候，他什么都没听进去。  
"再弹一遍。"科洛雷多理直气壮。  
看穿了他的分神却没点破，"当然可以，为您弹多少遍都可以。"莫扎特小声地自言自语。

集中精神的时候科洛雷多的悟性还是相当可以。  
"嗯嗯，拉得很好。"莫扎特起身为他鼓掌，"也许应该给我的学生一些奖励……"  
莫扎特走过去，在他的嘴角留下了一个吻  
"你给别人上课也这样？"  
看到科洛雷多板着脸，还怪好欺负的:"那当然，把她们教导成成熟的法师是我的责任，奖励和惩罚都是必要的手段。"  
"怪不得那些谣言满天，原来都是真的。那我真应该把你关起来，哪儿也不准你去。"  
"喂喂，你和那些小朋友不一样，不要去吃她们的醋好吗。"  
"小朋友？"果然没逗两下就炸了毛，"小朋友还会主动传播你的粉红逸事吗？"  
"嗯？什么事？"  
"就是那些……"科洛雷多有点说不下去，和这群小女孩置气也没有意思，但是那些不入流的刊物上一篇篇的以莫扎特为主角，仗着家庭教师的身份和各家贵族小姐们这样那样的逸闻又实在令人生气。  
"怎样的……"莫扎特一脸认真地走近他，一直把他逼到书架，让他无处可退，"说给我听听。"  
低头给他许许多多温温柔柔的亲吻，"是这样的吗？"  
语调温暖得像是春日的阳光。  
"还是这样？"小提琴被放在一旁，取而代之的是莫扎特的手，缠绵地十指相握。

礼拜结束的钟声敲响，门外陆陆续续有脚步声，科洛雷多咬着嘴唇，连脚步也不敢挪一下。上身整整齐齐，下身的衣物却在长袍的遮掩下全部堆在脚踝。  
"你说……"莫扎特凑在他的耳朵边轻声地说，"我要是射在里面，这里的走廊那么长……你是不是还没走完里面的东西就会流出来？"  
科洛雷多深吸了口气没理他，后穴却又咬紧了几分。莫扎特很满意，于是接着说:"为什么你这么紧，我不在的时候，你的那些‘仆人’没有好好照顾你吗？"  
"莫扎特！管好你自己的本分，"科洛雷多喘着气，勉强抑制怒火，用只有他俩能听到的声音骂他，"你这个臭流氓！"身后的顶撞让他的脑子也七荤八素，说话也没了逻辑。  
"本分？"莫扎特用一种夸张的惊讶语气问他，"我第一次知道原来我的本分是这个。"  
特地停下了动作，为了让科洛雷多听清楚他在说什么:"你为什么不早点告诉我。"  
自尊心极强的主教脑袋因为快感混沌了一会儿才有所反应，又羞又恼挣扎着从他怀里出来。  
就在这时外面一阵凌乱的脚步声，孩子嬉闹着跑来:"你们两个在这里练习为什么不叫上我！"  
"嘘……老师不让我们来这里……"另一个声音说道，"要是被发现就完了。"  
"那我们怎么进去？"  
走近之后声音也变小了，"撬锁呀……"  
门外三个孩子偷偷摸摸地尝试着用铁丝开锁，门内的科洛雷多仿佛见到了美杜莎，连呼吸都被冻住。  
"怎么办，要被发现了……"这种社会身份即将遭遇公关危机的时刻，莫扎特却还在他耳边"善意"地提醒。科洛雷多低头看着莫扎特手上自己射出的精液，乐师不疾不徐，好整以暇地拿出手帕擦了擦。  
主教慢了半拍，竟然真的等莫扎特射在了里面，才把他推开，急急忙忙整理自己的衣物。  
莫扎特忍着笑看科洛雷多难得手忙脚乱的样子，头发不成体统地垂在旁边，从鼻尖红到耳根的脸，加上全是皱纹的裤子，要是现在出门第二天估计就会有谣言是科洛雷多和哪个修女……  
"再快点儿，我都听到门锁松动的声音了。"莫扎特坐在钢琴前，还在回味刚才科洛雷多的高潮，肏射的成就感现在就想分享，可惜现在时间紧迫。  
看着科洛雷多羞愤地飞来一记眼刀，莫扎特这才伸手，重重地弹了几个音符，"咳咳，我都听到了，孩子们——"  
"啊！！"外面像是见了鬼一般发出尖叫，撒腿就跑:"抱歉先生！"  
科洛雷多觉得手脚脱力，一阵头晕，还好莫扎特扶住了他:"乖乖，你可真够沉的。"  
🎵🎵🎵


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 研究黑魔法就会被烧死

普通家庭的孩子如果能去教廷工作，那是无上光荣的，教廷为来自各地的普通家庭的孩子提供了出人头地的机会，每年都会有一批又一批出生普通但资质绝佳的孩子进入这个地方。  
但是在科洛雷多看来，所谓为国家效力，只不过是去做战争的机器。  
能成为英雄也好，能流芳百世也罢，谁都可以，只要不是莫扎特就行。  
莫扎特只要待在萨尔茨堡，好好做他的研究就可以了。  
"科洛雷多，你不能这么自私，前线需要我。"矛盾总是从一些微不足道的地方发芽，莫扎特生气地拍了拍枕头，妄图引起科洛雷多的注意。  
科洛雷多的波澜不惊也只局限于表面——这本书看了半个小时还停留在序言。  
"研究也需要你，你要是出了事情这个研究谁来完成？"  
"我是医——疗——部的，去了战场也是在后方帮忙！"莫扎特拖长了音，"就算受伤，我也可以第一时间治好我——自——己——"  
"而且等我回来的时候，教廷就会给我新的研究室，更多的资金，更多的研究员……"  
"你要是没回来……"  
"啊！你就是没有听我说话！"莫扎特置气地往床上一躺，重重地翻了个身。  
教廷的工作即是荣耀。  
对于自己的姓氏即是荣耀本身的科洛雷多来说，那个时候他还想不明白为什么莫扎特这么执着于"更大的实验室"，教廷提供的场地再豪华也不过他府邸的马厩那么大。  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 心太软就不能写be，我错了💔💔

"科洛雷多！"莫扎特拍着门大喊，"科洛雷多！我是你的男朋友！又不是你那些该死的仆人！你凭什么帮我关起来！"  
谈恋爱吵架很正常，莫扎特过两天就会明白，前线根本就没有什么好去的。  
科洛雷多这么安慰自己。  
结果事与愿违，越不希望发生的事情就越会发生，一个星期之后教廷便来到了萨堡，把他的莫扎特接走了。莫扎特名声在外，科洛雷多纵使能把他藏起来，也没法捂住教廷的耳朵。  
莫扎特是他男朋友这件事当然不能宣扬，等到第二年的研讨会，传到主教耳朵里的谣言已经变成了科洛雷多仗着自己主教的身份压榨天才莫扎特，甚至把他关进了小阁楼里写出一首曲子才给一块面包，还克扣他的工资。

🎵🎵🎵  
"科洛雷多……照顾好我母亲。"莫扎特咬着他的耳朵跟他说。

没有什么事情不能靠做爱解决，一次不行的话那就多做两次，科洛雷多在台上作报告的时候觉得自己被莫扎特的眼神强奸了。短短一个季度，科洛雷多被家族事务搞得晕头转向，收到的信件全拿去烧火都嫌多。科洛雷多还以为他俩就这样完了，结果婚讯一出，莫扎特的信件一封接着一封，像雪花一样朝科洛雷多吹来。

"人家说，理想的爱人都是从窗户出进的，"莫扎特温柔地帮他擦去顺着脸颊滴下来的泪水，"你的小娇妻也会翻窗来见你吗？"  
"她也会像我这样取悦你吗？"  
"她会知道最让你快乐的地方在哪里吗？"  
"科洛雷多，科洛雷多……"莫扎特喊着他的名字，每次喊他的时候都故意碾过他的敏感点，听他的喘息变成一阵阵地抽泣，看他弓起腰无意识地迎合，"你能不能先给我生个孩子……"  
双腿缠着他的腰，紧紧捂住自己的嘴，不让自己在高潮的时候发出声音。后穴一阵湿热，科洛雷多倏忽意识到什么，下意识地去捂自己的肚子。一见面就在耳边碎碎念，又因为许久没见，快感搞得他整个人乱七八糟，射进来的那一瞬真以为自己能给他生孩子。  
"让他们知道是我搞大了你的肚子……"莫扎特一脸认真地握住他按在小腹的手，"这样你就结不了婚了。"  
🎵🎵🎵

莫扎特如愿以偿地去了前兆，边境战事纷繁，城中一如既往歌舞升平。三天两头寄来的书信，纵使科洛雷多光挑重要的回复，自家的信鸽也因为过劳病了几只。  
幸运的时候事事顺利，不幸的时候喝口水都要呛住。科洛雷多以前一直想不通这是什么道理，后来才发现原来只是教廷和皇室之间不可调和矛盾不巧地反映到了自己身上。  
一个时代有一个时代的痛苦，历史浪潮翻涌前行，无所谓公平正义，总会有人成为牺牲品，比如莫扎特的母亲。  
莫扎特让科洛雷多照顾好他母亲，在她发现自己手上的淤斑的那天早上，希罗尼穆斯的信鸽就送了出去。科洛雷多在外开会，一大早因为府上的紧急通报，壁炉都炸了两次。  
教廷不希望莫扎特和科洛雷多，和科洛雷多背后的皇室走得太近，黑魔法管理部的研究员上门将他母亲带走的时候，科洛雷多都没来得及赶回来。  
接下来的所有事情都被弄得乱七八糟，像是绕在一起的纺线。  
莫扎特母亲的葬礼，教廷泼来的黑水，大主教的民众满意度直线下降，婚期推迟，关于希罗尼穆斯研究黑魔法的谣言有一段时间甚至让他不得不暂停实验室的研究。  
矛盾的种子在最脆弱的地方生了根，于是莫扎特去了维也纳也再没回来。  
等所有问题都解决，科洛雷多也没等来莫扎特的质问。  
心高气傲惯了的主教自然也不会主动上门解释。  
传言沸腾了许久，皇室不得不暂停萨尔茨堡主教的活动进行调查。  
正如教廷保证的那样，独立实验室、名誉、地位，研究一项接着一项刊登在权威刊物上，第一作者的名字用漂亮的花体点缀，不再拖着萨尔茨堡研究所的小尾巴。  
研讨会时莫扎特的坐席也逐渐提前，有那么段时间他就坐在科洛雷多的席位的旁边。只是这段时间科洛雷多的位置总是空着。  
如果那个时候能见个面，说不定结果还会好些。

太多的光环，太多的期许，世人总是渴求太多又不知满足。  
况且莫扎特是个只会毫无节制展露天赋却不懂如何照顾自己的傻瓜。  



	9. Chapter 9

为期一年半的调查结束，科洛雷多终于恢复了自由，萨尔茨堡的管理有条不紊的交接，大主教研究黑魔法的传闻也因为毫无证据逐渐平息。  
长久的寒冬已经离去，研究也有了成果。透过叶隙，窗外春光明媚，空气中也弥漫着春日特有的慵懒气息。  
一封封地查看着积压了许久，因为调查限制而无法查看的信件。  
一张白色的信封掉在地上，既没有署名也没有家徽。科洛雷多拆开的时候，自己都不知道为什么双手无法抑制地发抖。  
里面是一首完整的挽歌，乐谱与歌词皆已备好。  
"如果可以——我知道这不符合礼数——希望您可以为我演奏它。"

☔☔☔  
伟大时代的落幕总是悄无声息，人们沉默地哀悼，低声地惋惜，就连那些原本并不喜欢他的人，也开始虚情假意地写些慰藉的话语。  
不幸中的不幸，科洛雷多连葬礼都没能参加。  
"您要是去了，教廷一定会大做文章。"阿科急急忙忙来见他，连外套都没穿好，一进门就打了两个喷嚏，"您不能去，您说什么都不能去。莫扎特夫人被带走绝不是偶然，教廷一定是知道了什么，才能行动这么迅速。"

科洛雷多沉默不语。

莫扎特转头发现他还没睡，而是盯着他出神，转过身问到:"你在想什么？"  
"我在想你知不知道我没有去你的葬礼。"  
"这很重要吗？我也不会去。"莫扎特支起脑袋，认认真真地看着科洛雷多，"我是说，如果我还活着，我也不会去你的葬礼。"  
"那你为什么要把你的挽歌寄给我？"  
"挽歌？"莫扎特翻了个身，跨到科洛雷多身上，居高临下地责问:"希罗尼穆斯，你是不是……根本就没看那个谱子！！"  
科洛雷多被他压得呼吸一滞，不过竟然也没生气:"我既然不去，也用不着你演奏……我为什么要看……"  
其实科洛雷多想说地是:"连葬礼都没法去，这些音符看一眼都会觉得伤心，哪里还有心情拿出小提琴。"  
"啊——你这头驴！"莫扎特还地骑在他身上，歇斯底里地把床晃得嘎吱作响，"希罗尼穆斯你就是头驴！你就是头驴！你就是头驴！"  
说完下床绕了两个圈，一把抄起他的小提琴，一屁股坐在他的身边:"你听好了，把这首歌的节拍加快半拍——"  
音符轻快地流淌，全然没有挽歌的庄重肃穆，反而春暖花开。  
这首曲子就是莫扎特自己。

"你说是不是笨蛋。"莫扎特放下小提琴，低着头陈述。  
接吻的时候，他听到科洛雷多小声地抽泣，舌尖尝到了湿咸的味道，窗外的月光却让这一切都朦胧不清，莫扎特想要开口嘲笑他几句，却看到他眼中自己的倒影。别人说接吻的时候要睁着眼睛，这样才能看清对方有多少吻正从心里升到嘴边。  
"你觉得用这个就能打发我吗？"科洛雷多故作凶狠地把他推倒在床上，"我可不需要代替品。"

大主教难得自己为自己扩张，手法生疏，不过态认真。从没做过这种事的科洛雷多勉勉强强放了两根手指，润滑液倒是弄得哪儿哪儿都是。  
"尊敬的主教大人，您下面的小嘴是不是坏了？它淌出来的水都快把咱们的小床给淹了。"  
科洛雷多语气不耐烦，却还是接了他的茬:"该死的莫扎特整天磨洋工，等他来了我一定要好好地惩罚他……"  
"莫扎特就在这儿呢大人，"看着科洛雷多艰难地吞进他的性器，因为紧张而不住地收缩，内里又热又湿，"您想怎么惩罚我都可以。"

莫扎特是舒服了就会坦坦荡荡表达出来的人:"主教大人，您后面怎么又变得这么紧，今天带的工具好像有点不太合适呢……"  
"你这个……"科洛雷多面色潮红，气喘吁吁，"没用的仆人，这点事情都做不好……明天就给我滚回老家……嗯！"  
莫扎特趁他话还没说完，故意动了一下腰，"那要是它又坏了可怎么办……"  
"坏了也不用他来！希罗尼穆斯的府上……多他一个不多，少他一个不少……啊！"明明主动权在自己手上，科洛雷多却管不住莫扎特的手，手指捻着他的乳尖，形状完美的胸肌被他放在手心，肆意地揉弄。科洛雷多按住他的手想让他别再乱动，在莫扎特看来这个动作却更像是想要更多爱抚的撒娇，莫扎特低头顺着他的乳沟亲吻下去，吻过他的指间与手背。  
寒风吹不开旅人的外衣，和煦的阳光却可以。数不清的亲吻也可以让科洛雷多放开了他的手，转而搂着莫扎特，把胸也往他这儿送。  
性事缠缠绵绵，折腾了许久两人才精疲力竭地躺下。

"你那个时候就知道教廷在监视你？"科洛雷多轻声地问。  
"我的信都被他们拆过了，"莫扎特没好气地说到，翻了个身把手放在科洛雷多的胸口，"他们连我有多想舔你屁股都知道。"  
科洛雷多倒抽了口气，倒不是因为教廷知道了信件的内容，而是因为他的胸口满是吮出来的红痕，碰一下都疼得很。

"那你母亲……"科洛雷多这话说得小心翼翼，这件事就像是心里的一根刺，哪怕现在伤口已经痊愈，刺没有拔出来，心脏还是会隐隐作痛。  
"我当然知道不、是、你，"莫扎特看他的眼神像是看到了傻瓜，"科洛雷多，你不会不知道……？"  
"我应该知道什么？"  
"我不原谅你的，是你一直没有给我正面解释！"莫扎特重重地捏了一把他的胸，"我是你男朋友！我当然会相信你！"  
"可是那个时候你一直想要教廷的实验室，我以为……"科洛雷多按住他的手，和他十指紧扣，不让他乱动。  
"你有你的实验室我当然也想要我的，我又不是寄生虫。"翻了个白眼，科洛雷多真是养尊处优惯了，以为钱都是天上掉下来的，"况且那个时候教廷威胁我，如果我再和你走得近一点就把这件事情公开。"  
"我被调查的时候？"  
"对，虽然我觉得没什么，公开也无所谓，"莫扎特说得特别没心没肺，"但是要是公开你大主教也做不成了吧。我们萨尔茨堡大主教，要是没了人使唤，我还真担心他能不能照顾好自己……"  
递上一个吻，封住这张招人讨厌的嘴。

🎵🎵🎵  
所有的事情都理顺，科洛雷多这两天也过得舒服极了。莫扎特搬了小餐桌和小阳伞，在花园晒太阳。之前那些一召唤莫扎特就会随之而来的黑魔法副产物被科洛雷多仔细研磨，混进了花肥撒在了研究所外的花坛里。高塔外的蔷薇早已枝繁叶茂，顺着粗糙的砖墙攀缘而上，为科洛雷多的研究所披上了一堵花墙。

午觉悠悠转醒，春日的微风让人整日昏昏沉沉，坐下就想打瞌睡。看了眼莫扎特还在身边，科洛雷多只觉得一阵的安慰。  
世事皆苦。  
喉头突然一阵难受，科洛雷多不住地咳嗽起来，咳得肩膀都在发抖。星星点点的血迹，落在手上的时候化作了实体，一阵晕眩，伴着莫扎特担忧地呼唤，一抔皱拢的暗红色花瓣悄无声息地落在了地上。

再睁开眼睛的时候，太阳也已经斜斜西落，他脑中第一个想法竟然是自己怎么昏睡了这么久，错过了那么多能和莫扎特在一起的珍贵的时间。  
坐起来喝了口水，莫扎特正坐在卧室里的那张小桌子前，打满了草稿的纸张扔得满地都是:"你醒了？"  
"你在做什么？"  
"我研究了一下你的算法，应该还有可以治疗的余地。"莫扎特头也没抬，"我好像快要消失了，那边是改进了的几个魔法，你可以去试一下，说不定可以。"  
科洛雷多下床的时候还晕了一阵，像是失重，无法控制自己的身体，在虚空之中飘荡那样的感觉，大概莫扎特死去之后也是这样的感觉，似乎也可以接受。  
莫扎特的身形已经有些透明，在黄昏的余晖之下，让科洛雷多想起以前参观过的来自东方的琉璃。科洛雷多对那些不甚了解，只记得他们说众生皆苦，因缘聚合。  
多亏了那么一点儿的因果，让他还能有机会莫扎特见面。抽出莫扎特手里的那支笔，莫扎特红着眼眶，一脸憔悴。  
"莫扎特，我不需要这些。"  
低着头，企图将自己的表情藏起来，不想让科洛雷多看到自己的多无助悲切，莫扎特带着哭腔吵他吼道:"科洛雷多！我可不会来参加你的葬礼！"  
"你不用来，你知道的。"  
死亡已经不再让人感到害怕，科洛雷多甚至庆幸上帝能在这条通往死亡的道路上，送他一段这么悠闲的风景。

晚风吹起半透的窗帘，拂过簌簌的花墙，黄昏余晖褪尽的那一刻，满墙的蔷薇也随之凋零殆尽。


	10. 和正文无关的话

https://www.bilibili.com/video/av37672676?from=search&seid=479683309267001994

昨天晚上突然想到这首歌和整篇文都很搭  
就是那种 因为你是我的花，缠绕我伤害我也都没有关系 透支生命也没有关系呜呜呜

因为这篇文是吃饭的时候写的，基本是想到什么写什么，写完也没有好好改，被大家喜欢我呜呜呜感恩

另外 文中有两句 听别人说的话，一看就厉害得不像是我能写出来的话是出自钱老的《写在人生边上》


End file.
